What More?
by ZilverMidnight
Summary: Memories of the past are hard to forget. Maybe not so much with Pein, but his partner isn't always tough and invincible. This one time the Akatsuki leader has to retrieve Konan from the haunts. PeinKonan one-shot


I'm bad at writing things with plots. I really am. XD So don't flame me for writing my first Naruto, fluffy, and PeinKonan fic. I do happen to enjoy living, thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nauto or the Akatsuki. If I did, well... There's be more fluff with the characters. Mwahaha!

* * *

They could say that the Akatsuki were cold-hearted. They could say they were fierce, cruel and uncaring. Whoever dared to say such a thing was wrong, if only slightly. The gang did care about one another, if not in a careless nature with each member. With maniacal murderers, freaks, and hybrid people, what else would you expect?

Deidara and Sasori, for example, cared for each other in an 'annoying-brother' relationship. They really didn't care unless the other was in mortal danger. In the grip of death, let's say.

The same could be said for the rest of the insane group. Yes, even Kakuzu and Hidan cared for each other. Why else would Kakuzu stitch Hidan's bickering, foul-mouthed head back on?

With the rest of the Akatsuki displaying regular emotions with each other, well... the stoic leader and his partner were unlikely.

Pein and Konan were the silent male and only-female of the Akatsuki, preferring to keep away from the rest.

This particularly rainy day found Pein standing outside, his orange tinted hair a drenched and darker color. His metal colored eyes stared unblinking at the sky, his hands at his side. The water droplets fell onto his face. His cloak was billowing in the wind that picked up, swirling the black and red cloth around. The collar of his cloak was open to reveal his pierced face, mouth in a frown.

A faint footstep behind the man didn't pull his face away from the rain. He knew full well who it was. The feminine voice only added to his perfect assumption. "Pein-sama."she spoke, a blue-haired kunoichi coming to stand at his side. When Pein had heard the first noise, the rain seemed to have lightened to a faint drizzle, so as to not get the female wet. She was quite vulnerable in the rain, being a shinobi master of origami.

"Standing outside again?" Her voice came again, amusement in her blue eyes and voice as Konan turned to look at him. And again, he knew the influence behind her changed personality; Konan had been hanging around their blonde bomber lately, picking up on his positive vibes, along with that foolish Tobi.

He didn't reply to her concern.

This only made her sigh. "You never speak anymore, Pein." Blue eyes stared at the cloudy sky, dark under Pein's jutsu.

"Hardly." The single-worded reply might've made Tobi or Kisame jump, but the smaller shinobi just smiled a little. She was happy with what she got out of him. They just stood there, Pein still unmoving as he watched the little orbs of water come pouring from the sky, his partner Konan just watching his emotionless expression.

No one could ever get anything from Pein. Ever. If even the bland Itachi approached him with something un-Itachi-like, his leader wouldn't flinch. If Hidan or Deidara bothered him too much, he'd just throw his paperwork or a kunai at them in anger.

Nothing he did to Konan though. She was God's Angel after all.

Pein diverted his metallic eyes from the sky to settle on his angel. His. A grin spread across her features as she saw his eyes on her.

"Finally! Not on the rain, huh?"

True. The rain stopped the moment he took his attention away, but it was back, still light, without taking his gaze off of his partner. Pein blinked. "Perhaps."he murmured silently. His mind was faintly jumbled around in the gist of Konan's grin. He had to admit, their long-time partnership had some benefits.

Such as being with her almost all the time.

Even the faint mentioning of his childhood brought a cold look to his eyes, causing the paper kunoichi to worry slightly. She knew only too well what her leader was thinking of. Konan put her hand on Pein's shoulder, getting him to actually get some emotion on his pierced face. His pierced face frowned even more, apologetically this time.

"Sorry.." he said, before quietly putting his hand atop of hers.

"We don't have to worry about it, okay?" Her concerned voice allowed more emotion on the orange-haired male's face. He smiled faintly, something he would only let Konan see. She knew things that even the most reliable shinobi spy didn't know. Such as what he was like years ago.

This time, the thought of their past brought a distraut look to Konan. Now it was Pein's time to care.

His fingers warm to Konan's pale skin, he lifted her chin with a rough hand. Her eyes were dark with flooded memories as she stared blankly at him. "Konan."he said, trying to jolt her awake from the haunts.

She didn't respond. She was always more fragile than him, always. Even the clueless Tobi knew that. When Pein got no response, his eyes held worried emotions in their silvery depths. "Konan!"he whispered more urgently, a little loud for a whisper.

Konan, however, did not awaken. Her memories only seemed to deepen, like a nightmare. Her arms were immediately around Pein's torso, clinging as if he were the last thing on a sinking ship. "Nagato..."

The name struck the elder painfully. Even if he was Nagato and Yahiko, he still knew that Konan missed both of the seperate boys.

Fingers gripped his Akatsuki cloak in their hands, a sob coming from their owner's throat. Pein's eyes widened as his arms still hung in midair from her sudden grip. They went to thin shoulders, prying hands from their grip.

"Konan, wake up!" The words were followed by a tight hug from a 'cold-hearted' man. This seemed to wake the hugged one up, as a faint, "P-Pein..?" sounded to the questioned's ears.

The rain had come down harder, drenching Pein's hair and cloak more than before Konan had come out. For once, concern and regret had brought Pein's jutsu rain upon the land in a flood. Before, he had never let the rain come down with such strong emotions. Konan just meant too much to him.

Thin fingers came up around Pein's neck to grasp his mane. "I'm sorr-" "Don't do that again." Konan was interrupted with a gruff voice. The embrace she was in was warm and secure, Pein's arms around her and hands on her sides. Konan could see Pein's normally emotionless eyes glittering with worry and something more deeper.

"You just mean too much to this worthless soul."

Now Konan could be surprised with her partner's words. She knew that Pein cared about her. She knew that he could relate to her on a level no one else could. No one shared the life they had spent when they were once a small family of war-orphaned children. But never had she thought that Pein held more emotion in his frozen heart for her. The spoken words only shared his frail view.

So the only thing Konan did was tighten her arms around Pein's neck. She felt perfectly safe here; she was in the rain, sheltered by Pein's arms, her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. No where else could the lone kunoichi feel any safer, nor could Pein find any place more heart-wrenching than this.

The rain continued to pour down on the rogue couple.

* * *

Hatochi: Actually, you may proceed to throw wood at me. I can't keep to one section all the time! -sobs- So sad... I'm not the best with dialog, and all that stuff.

Read and review!! It'll make my flight back home more relaxing!


End file.
